This disclosure relates to providing personalized recommendations for streaming of broadcast content over a network.
Systems that provide users with recommendations of on-demand media content are known. Such systems include Netflix®, Pandora®, Time Warner Cable® On Demand, and AT&T U-verse On Demand. On-demand content may include content that is made available to the user, in its entirety, upon request. For example, a set of content available on demand can be accessed at the discretion of the user from start to finish (e.g., at the time they choose). In such systems, recommendations of media content such as songs, movies, or books likely to be selected by a user may be provided to the user based on information related to the user. Such systems may also provide media content recommendations based on user's previous selections of like media content or based on a manifested user preference for the like media content.
Systems that provide media content streamed over the Internet are known. In those systems, media content selected by users may be streamed over the Internet to a user device such as a personal computer or a smartphone. For example, some of those systems may provide music content selectable by individual users (i.e., playlists of songs), and stream the music to one or more computing platforms, such as a smartphone, as selected by the user.
Media content may be provided for a fee, such as a monthly subscription fee, where the user may stream content from a media provider. Alternatively, media content may be provided to users for free, whereby the media content provider may be compensated by playing or displaying advertisements and/or promotional content along with the media content.